The present invention relates to a process for the purification of aqueous peroxygen solutions, in particular hydrogen peroxide solutions, especially those having concentrations of hydrogen peroxide between 5 and 70% by weight, and particularly for the removal of organic contaminants to levels which can be below 1 mg Total Organic Carbon (TOC) per kg of solution.